Fire Emblem: Awakening Reborn (FEAR)
by Legend of Steven
Summary: This is a complete retelling of the events of Fire Emblem Awakening, plus a few bonus things that affects a little bit of the story line.


**Prologue**

 **The Verge of History**

"Chrom, we have to do something…" A girl, who seemed to be somewhere in her teens, asked.

"What do you propose we do?" A man, who sounded like he was in his early twenties replied.

Then the pain struck me, hard, _OW!_ I thought to myself as I try to open my eyes.

"Uh, I don't know." The girl admitted, though it was very hard to hear it.

I hear a gasp, a little bit of moving, then the talking resumed.

"I see you're awake now" The man with blue hair stated.

That's when I finally get to open my eyes for the first time to see a blue haired man, who actually looks pretty handsome, and a cute little blonde haired girl staring back at me and-

 _Wait. Is that Danielle?_ I yelled to myself.

"Their better places to take a nap than on the ground you know." The man with blue hair says, with a sly smile on his face.

 _Yeah, no kidding_ I think rolling my eyes.

"Frederick take the man's hand." The man with blue hair said as he looked over to the only other guy there, who was obviously named Frederick, he look to be around Chrom's age maybe older, he had dark brown hair and blue armor that was about 6 inches (15.24 cm) away from his chest. Chrom turned back to Danielle "Gimme your hand."

"You two all right?" The man with blue hair said with a stern look on his face

"Yeah, I am," Danielle responded, smiling. "Thank you, Chrom."

"Ah, then you know who I am?" Chrom said with an even more suspicious look.

"Uh… No actually, I… It's strange… Your name,it just…came to me…" Danielle replied.

"…Hmm, how curious." Chrom said with a hint of wonder in his voice "Tell me, what are your names? What brings you two here?"

"My name is…It's…" I said aloud _Shit! I can't remember my own name?!_ I thought to myself guessing the consequences of my response. "Hmm?"

"You don't know your own name?" Chrom asked, the speciousness returning.

"I'm not sure myself if… I'm sorry, but where am I, exactly?" Danielle continued, seems like she pick up on what I was trying to do. Although, I actually can't remember where we are.

"Hey, I've heard of this! It's called amnesia!" The girl proclaimed.

"It's called a load of pegasus dung." Frederick complained. "We're to believe you remember milord's name, but not your own?"

 _Seems like Frederick is a little to suspicious of me and Danielle._ I thought to myself. _That's not good..._

"B-but it's the truth!" I quickly exclaim.

"…What if it IS true, Frederick? We can't just leave them here, alone and confused." Chrom suggested. "What sort of Shepherds would we be then?"

 _ ***Phew***_ I thought to myself, what a save Chrom.

"Just the same, milord, I must emphasize caution." Frederick replied with a little sass in his tone " 'Twould not do to let a wolf into our flock."

 _Jesus! Frederick really has that much of a grudge!_ I thought to myself.

"Right then—we'll take him back to town and sort this out there." Chrom said with determination that told me he wouldn't budge.

"Wait just one moment. Do we have a say in this?" Danielle yelled pointing to herself and I.

"Peace, friends—I promise we'll hear all you have to say back in town. Now come." Chrom replied with a calm and friendly tone of voice.

We walk down the dirt road toward a nearby town.

"What are you to do with us? Are we to be your prisoners?" I said a little bit annoyed.

"Hah! You'll be free to go once we establish you're no enemy of Ylisse." Chrom said with a laugh and a smile.

"Is that where we are? Ylisse?" Danielle said with utmost confusion.

"You've never heard of the halidom?" Frederick questioned "Ha! Someone pay this actor. She plays quite the fool!" Frederick was now becoming more grouchy and mocking than before, "The furrowed brow is especially convincing…"

"Frederick, please." Chrom pleaded, he turns to me and Danielle, "This land is known as the Halidom of Ylisse. Our ruler, Emmeryn, is called the exalt. I suppose proper introductions are in order…My name is Chrom—but then, you already knew that. The delicate one here is my little sister, Lissa."

"I am NOT delicate! …Hmph!" Lissa interrupted "Ignore my brother, please. He can be a bit thick sometimes. But you're lucky the Shepherds found you, Brigands would've been a rude awakening."

"Shepherds? You tend sheep? …In full armor?" I said raising many questions.

"Heh, It's a dangerous job. Just ask Frederick the Wary here." Chrom joked, changing the focus to Frederick who seemed unmoved.

I turn to Frederick, "A title I should wear with pride" Frederick confirmed Chrom's proposal "Gods forbid one of us keeps an appropriate level of caution. I have every wish to trust you, stranger, but my station mandates otherwise."

"We understand, sir. I would do no less myself." Danielle said, responding for me "My name is Danielle. …I just remembered that. How odd. I suppose that's one mystery solved."

"My name is Steven. I am the same deal… It's weird isn't it?" I said to confirm my identity.

"Danielle? Steven? Is that foreign? …Ah, well. We can discuss it later." Chrom asked. "We're almost to town. Once we—"

"Chrom, look! The town!" Lissa exclaimed, interrupting Chrom, pointing towards the town.

The town was engulfed in flames, luckily it seems that the fire had just started so most houses weren't damaged yet.

"Damn it! The town is ablaze! Those blasted brigands, no doubt…" Chrom yelled cursing to himself "Frederick, Lissa! Quickly!"

"What about them?" Frederick questioned, obviously rushed.

"Unless they're on fire as well, it can wait!" Chrom exclaimed.

"Aptly put, milord." Frederick nodded.

"Let's go already!" Lissa exclaimed rushing the two.

"But what about—Hmm…" Me and Danielle said to the three racing toward the town.

Me and Danielle locked eyes, nodded and dashed after them.

"Gwa ha ha! Get to it, lads!" Garrick ordered with a sinister laugh, "Grab anything shiny, and put the rest to the torch! We gots an example to set for these Ylissean types! Ain't that right, lass?"

"S-stay away from me! Please! Someone! HEEEEEELP!" said a maiden that seem to be around 21 years old.

The five of us ran as fast as our legs could carry us toward the town's food market.

The trio ahead of us suddenly stop once they were within viewing distance of the attackers.

"Chrom, we have to stop them!" Lissa exclaimed, worry written all over her face.

"Don't worry-after today, these bandits won't be bothering anyone ever again..." Chrom said calming Lissa down.

Me and Danielle rush into the scene with determination on our faces.

"Wait!" Me and Danielle exclaim.

"Steven, Danielle! You followed us! Why?" Chrom asked with a bit of worry.

"I...I'm not certain myself." Danielle said doubting herself.

"But we're armed, and we know our way around a fight, if you'll have us." I said, hoping that Chrom will accept us.

"Of course-strength in numbers. Just stay close!" Chrom said with caution.

"Remember you two, we face practiced thieves and murderers." Frederick reminded us.

"Understood!" I tell Frederick.

Chrom runs around the first market camp and attacks the myrmidon there, in doing so, he was hit with the ruffian's bronze sword.

"Is anyone hurt? It would be foolish to leave a wound untreated." Chrom asked everyone else.

"Indeed. Timely use of a staff or vulnerary should prevent the worst." Danielle informs.

Frederick heads diagonal of where Chrom is now and waits there.

"So, Steven, Danielle, I see you two wear a sword. Is it-" Chrom says, then asks "Wait, is that a tome?...You know magic?"

"I...believe so? I suppose I should check." I said with complete and utter confusion.

"You believe so?" Chrom exclaims with worry, "Perhaps I'll just keep a few paces behind you for the time being..."

I look at Danielle and nod towards her.

"No, we can control it, we're sure." Danielle confirms.

"Now, how'd this work again? Ah, yes..." I say under my breath.

"We'll see who's delicate!" Lissa says to herself, "I may not be able to attack like Chrom, but when you get injured? **I'LL** be the one stitching your bones back together, care of my trusty staff!" She turns to me and Danielle and says, "You just tell me where to go, you two."

Me and Danielle pair up together, and we head to where Chrom and Frederick are now and we wait there, while Lissa rushes above the spot where we started off.

 **Enemy Phase**

A barbarian next to us comes rushing towards us with no hesitation at all and attacks. He manages to land an attack on me.

"Now Steven!" Danielle says.

She charges over towards the barbarian while I charge up my Thunder tome, we land a hit on the ruffian simultaneously, killing him.

Another barbarian rushes towards Chrom and makes his move, luckily Chrom was barely scratched.

 **Player Phase**

"Chrom! You okay?" Danielle yells

"I'm alright!" Chrom replies, "But I'm going to need some help!"

"Alright, I'm heading over!" Danielle says rushing to Chrom's aid.

I notice a Mage rushing past everyone, aiming towards Lissa, I chase after him and I managed to block the spell with my bronze sword.

"Thanks Steven! You really saved me there!" Lissa congratulates.

"No problem," I reply

I turn around to see Frederick deal the final kill to the captain.

* * *

"Well, that's the end of that." I sigh already feeling exhausted from battle.

"Lucky for the town, we were close by." Lissa said, being somehow happy about the the slaughtering of the ruffians even if they were murders themselves. "But holy wow, Steven and Danielle! You were incredible!" Lissa turned towards us even more bumped up then before, "Swords, sorcery, AND tactics! Is there anything you can't do?"

"You're certainly no helpless victim, that much is for sure."Chrom said turning towards us.

"Indeed. Perhaps you might even be capable of an explanation for how you two came here?" Frederick agreed sarcastically, but of course bringing back the subject of our origin.

 **'Jeez you're still on that! Give us a break! But I admit I would be just as paranoid...'** I thought

"We understand your skepticism, Sir Frederick" Danielle said admittedly

"And we cannot explain why only some knowledge has returned to us." I continued, "But please, believe us. We have shared all that we know."

"You fought to save Ylissean lives. My heart says that's enough." Chrom stepped in defending me and Danielle.

"And your mind, milord? Will you not heed its counsel as well?" Frederick retorted.

"Frederick, the Shepherds could use someone with their talents." Chrom replied becoming more serious than before, "We've brigands and unruly neighbors. all looking to bloody our soil. Would you really have us lose such an able tactician? Besides, I believe his story, odd as it might be."

"Th-thank you, Chrom." Danielle replied blushing tomato red.

 **'Wait, does she... nah they just met there's no way she could fall for him already, yet I can see why...'** I thought staring at Danielle as the blush started to fade from her cheeks.

"So how about it? Will you join us-" Chrom started but was interrupted.

"Yes! I would be honored!" Danielle exclaimed as quick as a wink, you could even see a sparkling in her eyes.

 **'Uh oh, not again... Wait, again? When was the first time?'** I thought to myself questioning my own thought process.

"Did you notice, milord? The Brigands spoke with a Plegian accent." Frederick pointed out.

"Plegian?" I asked curiously

"What's that?" Danielle continued still talking about the same topic.

"Plegia is Ylisse's westerly neighbor." Chrom explain, "They send small bands into our territory, hoping to instigate a war."

"And it's the poor townsfolk who suffer! Totally innocent, and totally helpless..." Lissa complained, but with right judgement.

 **'Totally... I'm sorry I couldn't help myself'** I thought to myself,

"They do have us, milady: Shepherds to protect the sheep." Frederick reassured, "Do not be swept up in your anger, It will cloud your judgement.

 **'I just realized, Frederick has only mention Chrom and Lissa as "milord" and "milady," but why...'** I wondered,

"I know, I know. Don't worry. I'll get used to all this." Lissa confirmed.

"Milord, please! You must stay the night!" A villager pleaded, "We are simple folk of simple means, but we would gladly toast your valor with a feast!"

"A most generous offer, sir, and no doubt your hospitality would be grand..." Frederick thanked the kind villager, "But I'm afraid we must hurry back to Ylisstol." Frederick smiled, it was the first time I'd seen him smile.

"Dark meat only for me, medium well, and no salt in the soup. I simply-" Lissa said, not hearing what Frederick had said initially, "Wait, what?! We're not staying?! But, Frederick, it's nearly dark!"

"When night falls, we'll camp. Eat off the land, make our bed out of twigs and the like..."Frederick stated obviously not willing to stay,then he had the most scary, yet still humble smile, "I believe you mentioned you would be "Getting used to this" ?"

"Frederick? Sometimes I hate you." Lissa argued.

"You've got quite the stern lieutenant there." I sighed, one drop of sweat forming on the side of my head.

"Yeah, well, "stern" is one name for it. I can think of a few others!" Lissa whined.

"Frederick only smiles when he's about to bring down the axe." Chrom explained

"Duly noted." Me and Danielle said together starting to get scared of our armor bearing friend.

 **'Note to self: DO NOT piss Frederick off'** I cautioned myself.

"*Ahem* You do realize I AM still present?" Frederick trying to regain attention, but made it into a joke.

"Oh, we realize." Chrom laughed.

"Heh heh" I laughed, this I could get used to...

 **'I'm starting to like this guy'** I thought to myself

"Milord remains as amusing as ever. Now then, shall we be going?" Frederick suggested

"All right, all right." Chrom said agreeing to start our travels, "Ready to go, you two? The capital isn't far."

* * *

[May 30, 2015] (A/N: Yay! New series other than Legend of Zelda! This is actually a duet story with the fan fiction writer **xEverlastingDarknessx** , go check her story to see this story in her point of view! Oh and Sorry I've been gone for so long, I've been REALLY busy lately including **xEverlastingDarknessx,** me and her haven't had much time lately, since school started, but we will try to get as much content out asap!) **  
**

[December 23, 2015] (A/N: I've finally finished the whole Prologue now, and I will try to get Chapter 1, in asap, but knowing from past experiences that might not be for a while... Any how I will try! So stay tuned I HAVEN'T GIVEN UP! )


End file.
